nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiequan Zhang
Background Zhang Tiequan began training in martial arts and Mongolian wrestling as a child and won the Inner Mongolian Wrestling Championships at the age of 16. After this, he was recruited to fight at one of China's top Sanshou academies. He was also China's first-ever brown belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. When the Art of War Fighting Championship, China's largest mixed martial arts organization, was founded in 2005, the company's founder Andy Pi invited a number of fighters from Zhang's academy to fight there. Zhang then took up mixed martial arts and won his first thirteen fights, over a five-year period, all by knockout or submission. UFC career Zang beat Josh Grispi in London at UFC 6 by Unanimous decision, Zhang lost to Mark Hominick by Unanimous decision at UFC 11, Zhang beat Javier Vazquez at UFC 15 by Unanimous decision to claim his 2nd win, Zhang drew against Cub Swanson at Fight night 4, Zhang lost to Cub Swanson at UFC 29 by KO, Zhang beat Jens Pulver by Unanimous decision at Fight night 9, Zhang lost to Mike Brown by Unanimous decision at UFC 37, Zhang lost to Raphael Assuncao by Unanimous decision at UFC 41, Zhang lost to Kenny Florian by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 16, Zhang beat Fredson Paixao by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 19. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 1 | Fredson Paixao | Unanimous decision | UFN 19 | December 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 1 | Kenny Florian | Unanimous decision | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 4 - 1 | Raphael Assuncao | Unanimous decision | UFC 41 | June 30, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 3 - 1 | Mike Brown | Unanimous decision | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 1 | Jens Pulver | Unanimous decision | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 2 - 1 | Cub Swanson | TKO (Punch) | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.22 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #cccccc; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 2 - 1 - 1 | Cub Swanson | Draw | UFN 4 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Javier Vazquez | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Mark Hominick | Unanimous decision | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Josh Grispi | Unanimous decision | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |}